Fairy Vacation
by Mandy-Chan24
Summary: Fairy Tail is going on a vacation to the beach. Couples are going to form. NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, GajeelxLevy, and JellalxErza are the main couples!
1. Guild Fight

"Hey Fire Breath! Come over here," Gray yelled at Natsu from the bar. Natsu turned from his companions (Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, and Erza) and glared at Gray. He stood up and stomped over to him.

"Why should I Ice Princess," Natsu said throwing a punch at Gray hitting the bar as Gray moved. Gray snickered at Natsu's face.

"You just did come over, Flame Brain," Gray said grinning. Natsu growled and jumped at Gray making them both fall onto a table. Natsu and Gray have started yet _another _bar fight. Lucy laughed at Natsu who got kick by Elfman. Erza wasn't paying attention until her cake got knocked over and she attacked Gajeel. Lisanna giggled at Elfman's reaction to a chair hitting him in the face. Happy flew away and talked to Charle and Lily.

"They are still the trouble makers I remember aren't they Lucy-san," Lisanna said smiling at Lucy. Lucy giggled and nodded looking at her guild members fighting. 'I can't believe they hadn't grown up since Lisanna left! But it isn't _that_ big of a shocker.' Lucy thought to herself giggling.

"What is so funny," Natsu said walking over to the laughing Lucy and Lisanna. They looked at him and grinned.

"Nothing, Natsu," they two girls said laughing at the look he gave them. Levy walked over to hem and sat beside Lucy asking her about her book. Natsu frowned at being ignored and went back to the fight. Lisanna went over to the bar to help Mira try to clean up the dishes that fell on the other side of the bar.

"Hey Lu-chan. When are you going to tell Mr. Oblivious you like him," Levy asked. Lucy's face flushed and she looked away from Levy. 'Either she tells him willingly or I force her to tell him.' Levy thought laughing at the look Lucy was giving her.

"W-well, u-um, I… I don't, s-stop looking a-at me like th-that Levy-chan! Hey l-look! Gajeel is fighting Natsu! Why don't you tell Gajeel _you_ like _him_," Lucy said trying to change the subject from her and Natsu to Levy and Gajeel. Levy's eyes got big and her blush was almost as red as Erza's hair. Then, Natsu came flying at them from the bar, knocking Lucy over and landing on top of her.

"Ow~! Natsu," Lucy complained trying to sit up. She noticed a heavy weight on top of her still. When she looked down, Natsu was lying on top of her groaning. Lucy flushed and squeezed her eyes shut. Natsu looked up at Lucy and a small blush, barley able to be seen, and sat up quickly getting off Lucy. Levy giggled at Natsu as he rubbed the back of his neck grinning sheepishly. Lucy sat up and rubbed the back of her head. There was a small bump on it.

"I am so sorry, Luce! Gajeel threw me and-" Natsu said stopping mid-sentence when he saw Lucy's red face. "You ok Luce? Your face is really red," he said putting his hand on her forehead. Lucy jumped and her face got even more red.

"W-Well your face is r-red too, Natsu! And you _know_ putting your hand on my forehead won't work right? Your body temperature is abnormal so you wouldn't be able to tell," Lucy said, the blush going down as she said the last two sentences. Natsu's face got a little more noticeable blush on it at what she had said. He just looked away and ran back to the fight. Lucy and Levy giggled and started talking about Lucy's book.


	2. Good news

After a little while of talking to Levy, Lucy noticed it was getting dark 'I better go so I can get home before it gets _too_ dark.' Lucy thought to herself. "I have to go Levy-chan! I'll see you tomorrow," Lucy said getting up and waving bye. Levy looked up and waved, then went back to reading the book they were reading together. Natsu noticed the door close and Lucy's sent was gone. 'I wonder why she left.' Natsu thought to himself a little disappointed. He walked over to the master's office and knocked a few times. When he heard a quiet 'come on in' he walked in.

"Hey Gramps, when are we going on vacation again," Natsu asked. He wanted an excuse to follow Lucy home and talk to her, _alone_. Makarov looked up at Natsu confused.

"I don't know yet, Natsu. Why do you want to know," he asked watching Natsu nervously look around. Natsu bent down and whispered in the Makarov's ear and said, 'I want to go to the beach.' He said it just loud enough for the master to hear but nobody else. Makarov nodded and said, "I guess we can go for a few weeks. I will tell everyone." Natsu thanked him, grinned and left to go follow Lucy. "That is one strange child," Makarov said going back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu ran after Lucy until he caught sight of her. 'there she is.' he thought slowing down a little bit. He didn't notice his exceed, Happy, was following him.

"Hey Natsu, why did we following Lucy home," Happy asked a little too loud. Lucy froze mid-walk and went to turn around. Natsu gasped and jumped into a tree with Happy in his arms. Happy tried to talk but Natsu held his hand over his mouth. Lucy looked around a little bit before walking into her house. Natsu sighed and looked at Happy. 'that look is scary.' happy thought as Natsu looked like he was going to strangle the little blue exceed.

"What is wrong with you?! We could have been caught! She would have _killed_ us if she knew it was us," Natsu said looking at Lucy's house to make sure she went inside before he jumped out of the tree and onto the sidewalk. Happy's head fell and he apologized about ten times. "It is ok. Lets go inside through the window," Natsu said walking towards that house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy sighed as she locked her door. "I wonder who was following me," she said to herself walking into her bathroom. She turned on the tub water and went into her bedroom to get clothes and a towel. When she went back into the bathroom, she stuck her hand in the water. "Nice! It is perfect," she said turning off the water. she stripped down and got in. "This feels AMAZING! So good after a long day," Lucy said to herself sighing.

Just as she started to calm down, she heard a noise in her room. She sat up and listened closely. She didn't hear anything else. She shook her head and lied back down in the water. 'Just stressed.' she thought to herself.

"Great! i am going crazy! I am starting to hear things," she said throwing her arms into the air. Then she heard another noise. "Ok, maybe i'm _not_ going crazy," she said slowly getting up. She got out of the tub and dried off. When she was done getting dressed, she walk to her room from where the sound was coming from. she slowly opened the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there," Lucy said quietly so she could hear any noise. She heard quick footsteps and saw salmon hair. She threw the door open and glared at Natsu. Natsu froze and looked at Lucy.

"o-oh! H-hi Luce," Natsu said nervously. Lucy stomped over to him. He backed away and fell onto her bed. She glared at him for a few seconds before sighing. She stood up straight and walked over to her closet. She opened her closet door to find Happy hiding in her clothes.

"Oh come one Happy! I don't want your cat hair all over my clothes," Lucy said throwing the small blue cat out of her closet. "So, what are you doing here," she asked sitting right beside Natsu on her bed. Natsu looked at her a blushed little and looked away. Lucy looked just as he looked away and saw his blush. 'His lush is kind of cute. NO Lucy!' Lucy thought yelling at herself.

"W-Well Gramps said we are g-going to the beach. I, um, I came to see if you want help packing. That is if you don't mind," Natsu said the last part frantically and blushed. Lucy laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, sure! You can help! Thanks Natsu," Lucy said smiling. She hugged Natsu and went to her closet to get her suitcase. When she came back, she saw Natsu staring at the sleeping Happy. He smiled a little and then gave Lucy his childish grin. Natsu stood up and put Lucy's suitcase on her bed.

"Ok Luce, lets pack," he said grinning at Lucy. She just smiled and nodded.


	3. oh Lucy

At the guild, Gray was talking to Erza when Juvia walked over to them. "H-Hi Gray-sama and Erza-san," Juvia said smiling a little. Gray looked up and waved as he took a drink of his beer. Erza looked at Juvia and nodded, again having a strawberry cake in front of her.

"Stop calling me Gray-sama, Juvia! It is just Gray," Gray said looking at Juvia. Juvia flushed and bowed.

"Y-Yes Gray-sa... Gray," Juvia said. 'Is gray starting to like me?! Oh My!'Juvia thought. Gray sighed and smiled a little. 'i guess she _is_ kind of cute... What did i just think?' Gray thought, eyes wide. Makarov came out of his office. He called everyone to the bar so they could _all_ hear him.

"We are going to the beach tomorrow! Go home and pack you bags! We are leaving bright and early," Makarov said. Everyone cheered and left to pack. Some people stayed behind to ask Makarov questions. 'i hope nothing bad happens...' Makarov thought getting bombarded with questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Lucy's house, she was trying on bikinis and getting Natsu to judge them. Lucy put on a pink bikini that was just small enough to impress Natsu. Natsu froze and gawked at her, not knowing what to say. 'Oh my god... that is kind of hot... NO! Bad Natsu! you can not think that!' Natsu thought staring at Lucy. He didn't notice Lucy moved until she waved her hand in his face. He shook his head and when he opened his eyes, Lucy was right in his face. She had a concerned look in her eyes. Natsu jumped back a little and blushed, Lucy giggled and backed away.

"You should wear that one," Natsu said not noticing the urgency in his voice. Lucy gasped playfully and then giggled at the blush as it got redder on his face. She nodded and hugged him thanking him, and went into the bathroom to change. "What is wrong with me? Why am i acting like this? Do I... No... I can't," Natsu said, "Can I?" Lucy was outside the door when he said all of that. She stood there for a few moments and opened the door. Natsu jumped to his feet making Happy fall. Happy groaned and started complaining. Lucy and Natsu weren't paying attention as they stood there staring at each other. Lucy sighed at Happy's annoying complaining. She bent down to him.

"shut up or I will cook _you_ for dinner," Lucy said in a low menacing voice. Happy's eyes got big and he flew behind Natsu. Natsu laughed as Lucy got up and left the room. "I am going to make dinner! If you are going to stay, get washed," Lucy said in the kitchen. Natsu smirked and went into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and washed his face. Natsu walked out of the bathroom going into the kitchen. He saw Lucy at the stove. "I am making Happy fish, and you spicy curry," Lucy said smiling at Natsu. Natsu grinned and sat at the table. Happy was already there. Happy's stomach growled and he grinned childishly.

"Lucy! Hurry! I am hungry," Happy complained. He rubbed his stomach as it growled. Lucy laughed bringing Happy and Natsu their food. As soon as she put the fish on front of Happy, he picked it up and took a bite out of it. "OW~! It is hot," Happy yelped putting his fish down and getting a drink. Natsu laughed and Lucy giggled.

"Well ya! I just got done cooking it," Lucy said smiling at the pouting Happy.

"What are you making yourself, Luce," Natsu asked with a mouthful of curry. Lucy shrugged. She walked over to the fridge opening it. 'Hmm... I think i will have a sandwich... I can't believe we are going to be on vacation on _that_ day...' Lucy thought. She felt tears roll down her face. She wiped them away and got out the sandwich supplies. She put it all on the counter and got a plate. Natsu was done with his food when he heard a sob. He looked at Lucy seeing her body shake from crying. Natsu got up and put his bowl in the sink. "What is wrong, Luce," Natsu asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him.

"I am fine," Lucy lied, tears rolling down her cheek. Natsu hugged Lucy from behind and felt her tense up. After a little bit she relaxed. Natsu could feel the tears falling onto his arms.

"Lucy, you can tell me," Natsu said into her hair. He felt her body shake from crying. Lucy sighed.

"W-Well... when we g-go to the b-beach... we w-will be there d-during the... the anniversary of my mother's death," Lucy said sobbing. Natsu froze. 'Crap! I forgot! What am i going to do...' Natsu thought. He turned Lucy around and hugged her into his chest. Lucy grabbed his vest a cried. After a little bit, Lucy tried to pull back. Natsu held her closer when he felt her pull. "Natsu, what are you-" Lucy asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok! So this is my first Fanfiction. I am happy to already have had people favorite it! Thanks you for your support! **

**Please! Reviews! I want to know how you think about it!**


	4. Extra Person

"Natsu, what are you-" Lucy said. She stopped when she saw Natsu shake his head. He let go and put his hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"How about this, Luce. On the anniversary of your mom's death, we will take the car, and visit her grave. You ok with that," Natsu said smiling gently. Lucy felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Oh no! Did I say something wrong," Natsu was freaking out when Lucy giggled. He stopped and looked at her. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you... I really appreciate it," Lucy said into Natsu's shoulder. He looked at her and hugged her back. He felt tears on his shoulder, but this time... They were tears of joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Lucy felt something, more like someone, hugging her waist. At first she was shocked that Natsu was there, but then she remembered he stayed the night. 'BUT WHY IS HE IN MY BED?!' Lucy thought freaking out. She jolted up making Natsu grumble something like, 'why did you wake me?'. Happy was lying at the end of the bed with Plue when he heard Lucy squeal.

"What is wrong Lucy," Happy asked sleepily. Plue nodded making his little noise (i don't know how i would type it). Lucy pointed at Natsu hugging her legs. Natsu looked at Lucy and grinned.

"What? Why you look shocked? You said I could stay," Natsu said sitting up. Happy flew over and sat between them with his signature, "Aye!" Plue nodded again and wobbled across the bed. Lucy picked Plue up and giggle at the shaking spirit. Then she looked at Natsu.

"I didn't mean in my bed," Lucy said. Natsu laughed and got off the bed. Lucy just stared as he picked up his scarf that had somehow come off during the night. 'He is kinda cute without his scarf... No! Don't think that!' Lucy thought mentally smacking herself. Natsu looked at her noticing she wasn't paying attention.

"YO! LUCE! Did ya even hear what i said," Natsu asked standing in front of her. Lucy's head jolted up and she felt it get warm. She looked down and shook her head. Natsu laughed and grinned. "I said, 'we better get going or we will be late'" Natsu said picking up his and Lucy's suitcases. Lucy squealed and kicked Natsu out!

"I GOTTA GET DRESSED," Lucy screamed changing quickly. Natsu sighed and went into the bathroom to change. He put on a red and black T-Shirt that showed his features and blue jeans. 'I guess this works.' Natsu thought. He put his scarf on and walked out of the bathroom. He ran into Lucy on his way out. She had on a pink T-Shirt and blue jean shorts. "Sorry, Natsu," Lucy said.

"No problem," Natsu said grinning. He stared at Lucy for a few moments not even noticing it. He snapped out of it when he noticed Lucy was staring at him too. "Sorry! I'll move," Natsu said, a light blush on his cheeks. Lucy jumped being snapped out of her daze and blushed.

"O-Oh, Um, don't be," Lucy said before rushing into the bathroom. 'oh crap! why did he where that shirt?!' Lucy thought imagining Natsu in his red and Black shirt. 'No! bad Lucy!' she thought. She turned to the mirror and put some make-up. Then she ran out of the bathroom. "COME ON," Lucy yelled grabbing Plue and Natsu's arm, running out the apartment. Natsu laughed and grabbed Lucy's hand. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, but she ignored it. Happy was flying above them and Plue was in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and (of course) Plue got where they were supposed to be, almost everyone was there. Lucy was panting heavily and leaned on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu smiled and put his arm around her. Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Makarov, and the other guild members where there already. Only Levy and Gajeel were missing. While they waited, Erza saw a familiar Blunette walking down the street.

"JELLAL! COME HERE," Erza shouted. Jellal turned and saw Fairy Tail waving at him. He smiled and jogged over to them. Erza smiled and hugged him. "Long time no see," Erza said. Jellal's eyes got big at the hug and he blushed a little. Erza was already blushing when he got to them so i didn't matter for her.

"Ya! What are you guys doin' here?" Jellal asked. He hugged Erza back and she let go.

"We are going to the beach," Erza said smiling.

"IT IS A FAIRY VACATION," Natsu and Lucy yelled together. They looked at each other and laughed. Jellal snickered and Erza smiled.

"LOOK! GAJEEL AND LEVY ARE COMING," someone from the group yelled. Everyone looked and surely enough, Levy was riding Gajeel's shoulders over to the group. As soon as they got there Makarov nodded.

"Men! Load the bus! Women, and girls and boys," he said looking at the giggling Wendy and the grinning Romeo because he didn't have to help load the bus, "get on the bus!" Erza smiled at Jellal and noticed he had luggage with him.

"Where are you going," Erza asked. Jellal looked at her and smiled.

"Actually, I was headed to the beach myself," he said grinning at the childish look on Erza's face.

"you should come! Please," Erza said pulling on Jellal's arm. He smiled and looked at Makarov. Makarov nodded and Jellal looked at Erza.

"Sure," Jellal said. As soon as he said it, Erza hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. From the crowd of guys, he heard a 'If you are coming, get your ass over here and help!' Jellal snickered and let go of Erza. She smiled and hopped onto the bus. Jellal walked over to the group and helped pack. 'Maybe i will finally get to tell her how i feel.' Jellal thought smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HAHA! Sorry! I know that wasn't why you thought Lucy stopped talking!**

**Ok so, what do you think? **

**happy: what are you doing?**

**Why do **_**you**_** wanna know?**

**happy: Teeelll meee!**

**NO! BYE!**

**happy: NAATSSUUUU**


	5. On Our Way

"ERZA! COME HERE," Lucy yelled from the back of the bus. Erza smiled and walked back to them. She sit in the seat in front of them. "I see Jellal helping pack! Is he coming? How did you get him to come? Why did he have luggage with him? Was he going somewhere? Teellll Meeeee," Lucy interrogated Erza. Era laughed and answered Lucy's questions easily. Levy was sitting with Lucy (even though Lucy had NO clue) listening in on their conversation.

"So have you confessed to him yet," Levy asked popping up.

"AAAHH! LEVY! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF US," Erza and Lucy screamed. Levy laughed at their reaction and sat on the seat.

"Maybe you should pay attention to who sits beside you Lu-chan! Anyways! Answer my question," Levy said laughing. Lucy laughed and then looked out the window.

"N-no! I-I don't l-like Jellal," Erza stuttered. Lucy smirked and Levy giggled. They knew she was lying. Levy just sighed and started a new conversation with Erza about who they think they will get roomed with at the Beach House. Lucy laughed and looked at the window. She had her eyes set on a certain salmon haired boy. Lucy smiled a little before going off into dream land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu sighed wiping his forehead that was covered in sweat. Natsu looked up at the bus and saw Lucy staring at him. He stared at her and they stared into each others eyes.

"Hey, Flame brain! If you like her, why not ask her out," Gray asked standing beside Natsu. Gray looked through the windows trying to fin Juvia. When he found her, He used his ice magic to write 'hi' on her window. Juvia screamed in shock and looked out the window. When she saw Gray, she thawed the ice and wrote 'hi' back in water.

"You have no room to talk, stripper," Natsu said watching Gray have a conversation with Juvia through the window with their magic. Gray laughed and ignored Natsu's comment. Natsu growled at Gray, but before he could do anything, he saw Lucy shake her head 'no' to him out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and wrote ok in fire in front of him. Lucy smiled and looked away.

"GRAY! NATSU! HELP! NOW," Gajeel had Levy's, his, and Lily's bags in his hands. Natsu ran to get his, Lucy's, and Happy's bags. Gray stood up from the curb where he sat and went to grab his and Juvia's luggage. The exceeds sat on top of the bus, watched, and talked about random things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone got on the bus and Levy moved from sitting beside Lucy, to sitting beside Gajeel. Natsu decide he would sit with Lucy. Erza called Jellal to the back and made him sit with her. As the bus started to move, Natsu groaned and his face became green. Lucy sighed and patted his head.

"Lay down. you can rest your head on my lap," Lucy whispered quietly. Natsu smiled as much as he could and lied down. 'I am happy that Luce is letting me lay down on her lap. i guess she does that a lot. i guess i can add that to list of things about her i like.' Natsu thought as he dozed off. Lucy smiled and pet Natsu's head to help him calm down a little. In the front of the bus, Makarov had Laxus hold him up so he could talk to them.

"Ok! We are on our way to the Beach House," Makarov said. The bus got filled with cheers. "It will be 5 hours until we get there! So i don't care what you do as long as there is no fighting!" Makarov said. After that, Laxus put him down and everyone went on doing what they wanted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done! Review!**

**Natsu: What do you need Happy?**

**happy: Mandy-chan is being mean to me!**

***sighs* if you like it, favorite it!**

**Please no hating! **

**Natsu: *laughs* **

**Happy: IT ISN'T FUNNY!**

***sighs and shakes head***


	6. Finally There

While riding the bus, Lucy was talking to Erza.

"how much longer," Natsu groaned. Lucy laughed and tapped his head.

"Just one more hour," Lucy said. Natsu groaned and Lucy laughed. "Just go to sleep," she said.

"I can't," Natsu said. Erza sighed.

"You want me to make you fall asleep," Erza asked. Natsu jumped and closed his eyes. they laughed and went back to talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour, they were finally at the beach.

"We're here-," Lucy didn't even get to finish because Natsu jumped up and ran out of the bus. she sighed and stood up. she looked out the window and saw Natsu laying on the ground. she laughed and shook her head. Erza sighed.

"Lets go," she said. Lucy nodded and they got out of the bus. Gray had Juvia's bag above his head. When Natsu jumped back up, he hit Gray and the bag fell on his head.

"Idiot," Gray yelled.

"Oh shut up," Natsu yelled back. Gray glared and Natsu and Natsu growled. Erza sighed and walked beside them. She glared at them and they jumped away from each other. Natsu grabbed his and Lucy's bag and darted for the hotel.

"NATSU," Lucy yelled. she sighed and ran after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hotel was rented out for Fairy Tail so no one else was there. Mira walked straight for the middle of the room. everyone surrounded her.

"OK! So, Here are who are in what rooms," she said. she grinned and started. "Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Me are in Room 1! Wendy, Lisanna, Cana, and Levy are in Room 2! Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus are in Room 3! Jellal, Elfman, and Alzack are in Room 4! Bisca has her own room at Room 5! Ok! Go to your Rooms!" as soon as she said it, everyone was rushing to the elevator or stairs. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus were fighting while running up the stairs ever who got what beds. Lucy, Juvia, and Erza stared at Mira. Mira grinned evilly.

"Come on girls," she said. Lucy gulped and started up the stares. Juvia ran after her. Erza walked with Mira to the elevators.

"What do you have planned," she asked. Mira just grinned and pushed the button.

"Surprise," Mira said. Erza sighed and they went up to the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know it was short, sorry. Sorry it took so long to update! My computer broke.**

**Happy: Suuuurrrre it did.**

**Shut up Happy.**

**Happy: NO!**

***hits Happy upside head* **

**Happy: Heeeeeyyyy!**

**(P.S. Sorry bout switching Levy with Juvia but i like it better that way!)**

**Review~!**


	7. Lost Top

Everyone was down at the beach. they were either playing Volleyball or swimming. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia were in the water. they were playing Chicken. Juvia used her Water Magic and knocked Lucy off Natsu's shoulders.

"GOT YA," Gray yelled. Lucy came above the water an glared at them.

"THAT WAS CHEATING," Natsu and Lucy yelled. Gray laughed and shook his head. Juvia jumped off of Gray's shoulders.

"No it wasn't! There is no rule saying we can't use Magic! So now, you and Natsu have to buy us Lunch," Gray said. he smirked when Natsu growled at him. then he started swimming because Natsu started chasing him. Lucy and Juvia sighed.

"Sorry, Lucy. Gray told me to do it," Juvia said. Lucy smiled and glared at Gray.

"It's ok. Hey, lets go see what we can find under the water," Lucy said. Juvia smiled and nodded. They both dived under. Lucy found a yellow, salmon, blue, and icy-blue shell. 'Oh cool! It has my hair color, Natsu's hair color, Juvia's hair color and... Gray's Ice? Maybe? WHATEVER! I have to show this to them!' Lucy thought. She was getting ready to swim to the surface. she didn't notice a crab grab her Bikini top. she started to swim and the crab ripped it off. she yelped under the water letting all her air out. she closed her mouth and swam to the surface. she spit out the sea water and looked around.

"JUVIA," Lucy yelled. Juvia popped up and swam over to Lucy.

"What is-," she stopped talking. she noticed Lucy lost her top. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TOP," Juvia asked/exclaimed. Lucy shakily pointed a finger behind Juvia. Juvia looked behind her and saw Natsu and Gray swimming toward them... _fast_. Lucy and Juvia screamed and Juvia jumped in front of Lucy.

"Why is Luce hiding behind you," Natsu asked. Lucy was peaking around Juvia. Juvia laughed nervously and Lucy looked down. Natsu followed her eyes. he saw her pressed against Juvia so they could see her without her top. blood started running down Natsu's nose. Lucy growled and punched him.

"GET OUT OF HERE," Lucy and Juvia yelled. Natsu and Gray yelled and swam away. Lucy and Juvia sighed. They swam to shore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At shore, Mira gave Lucy a pink towel.

"Thanks Mira," Lucy said, rapping it around herself. Mira grinned and nodded.

"Well, we don't need anything to _happen_ to you if you bumped into a certain pink head," Mira said smirking. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"W-We aren't like th-that! W-We're just f-friends," Lucy stuttered. Mira grinned and walked away.

"Whatever you say," she said waving. Lucy sighed and ran to the hotel to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Waahhh! Now i don't have a Swimsuit," Lucy complained. Levy laughed and pushed Lucy playfully. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza were at the Hotel's Bar.

"Stop acting like a baby," Levy said. Lucy pouted and turned away.

"Why don't we go get a new one? I want to get a new one anyways," Erza asked. Lucy perked up and looked at her.

"YA! Let's go," Lucy exclaimed. She went to get up but Erza pulled her back down. "HEY," Lucy complained. Levy and Juvia sighed and laughed.

"Why don't we invite Gray, Natsu, Jellal, and Gajeel to come with us? they can judge the swimsuits we try on," Juvia exclaimed. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"W-Well, um, sure. W-Why not," Lucy and Levy stuttered. Erza just nodded and looked away, blushing. Juvia smiled. they all left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well? This was Darkgirl99's idea! thanks ^-^ this will have to be two chapters though.**

**Gray: We get to see them in sexy swimsuits?!**

**Natsu: Shut up Gray! You only get to look at Juvia!**

**Gajeel: hm...**

**Jellal: W-Why?! E-Erza in S-Swimsuits... (walks away mumbling)**

**Gray: Who says, Flame Brain?!**

**Natsu: ME!**

**SHUT UP!**

**Gray and Natsu: (cower in fear) Y-YES MA'AM!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**EVERYONE: REVIEW~!**


	8. The Mall and Separation

"NATSU! GRAY! GAJEEL! JELLAL," the girls yelled running over to them. when they looked over, the girls were in their faces.

"WHOA! Hey guys, whats up," Natsu asked. Lucy and Juvia grinned and grabbed Natsu and Gray's arms. Levy smiled and grabbed Gajeel's arm. Erza chuckled and pulled on Jellal's arm. They took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do we have to watch you pick out clothes, shrimp," Gajeel asked. Levy frowned and punched his arm. he laughed.

"Just stay here," Erza threatened. Gajeel growled and looked away. Lucy and Juvia came out of the changing rooms with the bathing suits they were trying on. Lucy's was pink with yellow swirls. Juvia's was raven with blue swirls. They grinned and tilted their heads. Natsu and Gray were wide-eyed.

"Whats wrong Natsu? Cat got ya tongue," Lucy asked seductively, leaning on his shoulder. Natsu breathed in deeply and slowly turned his head to see Lucy's face right there. He jumped and blushed. Natsu looked away. Lucy giggled and went back to the changing room. Juvia was grinning and in Gray's face.

"Whats wrong, _Graaaaayyyyy-saaammmaaa_," Juvia purred. Gray felt his face heating up. he quickly looked down. Juvia giggled and walked back to the changing room. Jellal and Gajeel laughed.

"Why didn't you answer them," Erza asked. Gray and Natsu started stuttering. Levy giggled as Lucy and Juvia came out. Erza and Levy grabbed their swimsuits and went in. Natsu and Gray were still stuttering. They looked at Jellal and Gajeel and they shook their heads. Erza and Levy came out of the changing room. Erza was wearing a blue and red bikini. Levy was wearing a black, blue, and orange bikini. Gajeel smirked and nodded. Levy blushed and looked away. Jellal smiled and blushed a little.

"That looks nice on you, Erza," Jellal said. Erza smiled and blushed.

"Th-Thanks," she stuttered. Erza hurried into the changing room with Levy behind her. Everyone laughed. When Erza and Levy came out, everyone stood up.

"Lets go get some food! I'm starving," Natsu exclaimed. Everyone agreed and he grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Natsu what are-," Natsu cut her off by running of to a little cafe. "NAAAATTTSSSSUUUUU," Lucy yelled being dragged off. Erza and Gray sighed and everyone followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia were all alone. They lost everyone else.

"See, Flame Brain! This is all your fault! You had to run off," Gray yelled. Natsu growled and put his forehead against Gray's.

"Your the one who followed me, Ice Princess," Natsu yelled back. they started to fight. Lucy frowned and walked up to them.

"If you keep fighting, your are never going to see another day," she whispered threateningly. Natsu and Gray froze and slowly looked at her. She glared at them and the jumped away from each other. She smirked and gave Juvia a high-five. Gray and Natsu frowned and looked around.

"Well... now what," Natsu asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DONE! what do you think, Darkgirl99? Hope you liked it ^-^**

**Natsu: L-Lucy! Why did you talk like that?!**

**Lucy: I-I Don't know! Ask Mandy-Chan!**

**Gray: Juvia was hot :3**

**Juvia: G-Gray!**

**~Sigh~ Stop talking!**

**Everyone: NO!**

**YES! ~Growls~**

**Everyone: ~Quietly~ Okay**

**EVERYONE: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW~!**


	9. On the Way Home

Natsu, Lucy, gray, and Juvia wandered around the mall for a while. Natsu's stomach growled loudly. Everyone laughed.

"Let's go get some foooodddd," Natsu complained. Lucy sighed and slapped him upside the head. Juvia and Gray laughed. They left the mall and walked to a little diner. It was closing.

"Well now if it isn't the Fairy Tail gang! Come on in," the owner said. Natsu grinned and ran in. Gray, Lucy, and Juvia sighed and followed him. The owner of the diner rushed in. "I'm Abby, your waitress. Since we were about to close, you have the place to yourselves," Abby said smiling.

"Well you didn't have to keep the place open for us," Gray said. Abby waved her hands.

"No, No! It is my pleasure! So, what do you want to eat," Abby asked.

"Anything HOT," Natsu exclaimed. everyone laughed and they ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu started a fight with Gray so Lucy and Juvia made them clean up the mess. When they got done, they got ready to leave.

"Come back anytime," Abby said waving.

"Bye, itadakimasu," they said. They started walking down the street. Lucy got a text from Erza **(A.N. That's right. i gave them phones)**. 'Where are you guys?! We freaked out when we lost you!' Lucy laughed and texted her back. 'We just left a diner. Natsu wanted food. We are on our way back now.' Lucy sent it and went to put her phone in her pocket. Someone bumped her and her phone went into the road.

"Crap," Lucy said. "Be back guys. i got to get my phone." She looked to see if the were any cars and since there weren't, she walked out onto the road. Out of no where, a truck was heading towards her. She froze, looking wide-eyed at it.

"LUCY," they yelled. Natsu ran out and pushed Lucy out of the way. He landed on top of her.

"Ow~! Thanks N-," Lucy stopped talking when she saw where Natsu's face was. He landed face-first into her breasts. "N-N-Natsu! a-are you o-ok," Lucy asked. Natsu groaned and sat up. His face was right in her's. Lucy felt her face heating up. She saw a tint of pink on Natsu's cheeks.

"Yeah, what about you," Natsu asked. he stood up and held out his hand. Lucy blushed and took it. he pulled her up a little too fast and she ran into his chest.

"Oh, sorry," they both said. they laughed and went back to Gray and Juvia... but they weren't there.

"THEY LEFT US," Lucy exclaimed. Natsu laughed and grabbed her hand. She jumped.

"Come on! Erza will kill me if i keep you out," Natsu said. Lucy laughed and Natsu ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Natsu and Lucy finally got back to the hotel, Erza was waiting for them.

"Where were you with Lucy," Erza growled. She walked over to Natsu and glared at him. he gulped.

"I- We- Um-," Natsu stuttered trying to think of what to stay. Lucy smiled and told Erza what happened. She glared at Natsu and then sighed.

"Fine! Lets go inside. Mira wants to play Truth or Dare," Erza said. Natsu and Lucy groaned and they walked in. They saw Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Fried, Laxus, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Gildarts, Cana, and Jellal in a big circle. Mira grinned when she saw us.

"Lets bring out the Booze," Cana exclaimed. Mira smiled and waved them over.

"This is going to be fun," Lucy said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well? Truth or Dare :3 **

**Gray: What exactly are we going to do while playing?**

**Juvia: Nothing bad i hope! :(**

**No promises :3**

**Natsu: ~gulps~ we're all gonna die**

**SHUT UP! **

**EVERYONE: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW~!**


	10. Truth or Dare

They started playing truth or dare 2 hours ago. they were all DRUNK.

"Mira-nee ~HICK~ Truth or ~HICK~ Dare," Lisanna said. Mira grinned and took a drink of her sake. **(A.N. Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, and Levy are drinking sake. everyone else is drinking Booze) **

"I want to ~HICK~ Choose Dare," Mira said. Lisanna smirked.

"I ~HICK~ Dare you too Kiss ~HICK~ Fried," she said. Mira and Fried looked at each other and looked down. Mira scooted over to Fried and kissed him. Everyone 'Oohed' them.

"SHUT ~HICK~ UP! Lucy, Truth ~HICK~ or Dare," Mira asked. Lucy sighed and leaned on Natsu's arm.

"Dare! Duh ~HICK~," Lucy said. Natsu looked down at her and slowly wrapped his arm around her. Lucy just scooted closer.

"I Dare you to ~HICK~ kiss Natsu," Mira said grinning. Lucy gulped. Lucy looked up at Natsu. She leaned up and kissed him. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. Everyone stayed quiet. 2 minutes later, Erza cleared her throat. They flew apart and a little while later, everyone was kissing someone. Lucy and Natsu, Juvia and Gray, Levy and Gajeel, Erza and Jellal, Mira and Fried, and Lisanna and Laxus **(A.N. If you don't like Lisanna and Laxus, SUCK IT UP)**. Out of no where, Makarov walked in.

"AHEM! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," Makarov yelled. Everyone flew away from each other and looked at him. They all started talking at once. "Shut up! One person tell me what is going on," he ordered. Everyone looked at each other and then back at Makarov.

"ITS MIRA'S FAULT," Everyone, but Mira, said at once. Makarov looked at the wide-eyed Mira.

"WHAT?! HOW IS ~HICK~ IT MY FAULT?! ~HICK~," Mira exclaimed.

"You made us ~HICK~ Play Truth or ~HICK~ Dare," Natsu exclaimed. Mira laughed nervously. Makarov sighed and walked away, shaking his head.

"Drinking, Truth or Dare, kids," Makarov mumbled as the elevator closed. Mira sighed and glared at everyone. Everyone, but Erza, ran across the room.

"Screw you all," she said. stomping up the stairs, Mira flipped them off.

"Wow," half of them said. Everyone went up to their rooms and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry it is short and it sucks. i am tired and my head is killing me. haven't slept for 2 days.**

**Natsu: Go to Sleep! ~HICK~**

**Lucy: Ya! Go To ~HICK~ sleep.**

**Juvia: Sleepy ~HICK~ time. ~Passes out~**

**Gray: JUVIA ~Glomps~**

**~Sighs~ Since they are still drunk, i guess it is just me. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW~!**


	11. HELP

**i need help! I can't think of any ideas! Anyone have a suggestion? Nothing pervy -.-**

**Happy: You say that ye~ MMF**

**~puts hand over mouth~ hehehe! Ignore the magical blue flying cat ~pushes happy away~**

**Happy: Meany!**

**Anyways! Any ideas? I could really use the help! Thanks ^-^**


	12. PART 1

**Enjoy~**

Everyone was at the beach. It was the day after Truth or Dare. The girls (Lucy, Juvia, Mira, and Levi) were in the water trying to keep a beach ball up.

"How come they don't have bad hangovers like us~," Natsu complained pointing at them. The boys (Natsu, Gray, Fried, and Gajeel) were laying under some beach umbrellas on blankets. Gray sighed and looked at Juvia. He smirked when Lucy and Juvia both went for the ball. Their hands caught on each others swimsuits, ripping them off. They screamed and quickly dived for them. Natsu was blushing when he saw it.

"Yo! Salamander! Gray! Eying the girls are we," Gajeel asked. They both blushed and glared at him. "Gihihihi~," Gajeel laughed. Lucy, Juvia, Mira, and Levy walked over to them.

"I am so tired! My head is killing me," Lucy complained, plopping beside Natsu. Juvia sat between Gray's legs, making him blush. Mira was standing beside Fried. Levy just leaned against Gajeel.

"I thought you guys didn't have hangovers anymore," Fried asked. Mira sighed and sat down.

"Of course we still do! We thought playing water volleyball would take our minds off it," Levy said. She sighed and leaned back a little. Gajeel smirked and pulled Levy down. "KYAA~," Levy squealed. everyone laughed. Levy pouted.

"I gotta go to the bar. Lisanna is probably going crazy by herself," Mira said, standing up.

"I'll help," Fried quickly said. Mira smiled at him and dragged him back to the hotel.

"I'm gonna go shopping. Wanna come, Lu-chan," Levy asked. Lucy sighed and shook her head. Levy frowned slightly and then looked at Gajeel.

"No! No no no no no no N-," Gajeel was cut off by Levy.

"TOO BAD," Levy yelled grabbing Gajeel's wrist. He sighed and reluctantly went with her.

"Juvia thinks we should leave Lucy and Natsu alone," Juvia whispered to Gray. Gray ginned at Natsu and stood up, Juvia in his arms. "G-Gray," Juvia exclaimed. Gray smirked and ran off, leaving Natsu and Lucy completely confused.

"Go Gray," Natsu exclaimed. Gray burst out laughing as Juvia freaked out in his arms while he ran. Lucy giggled and lied on Natsu's chest. Natsu blushed as Lucy rubbed her head on it a little and placed her hand on his stomach.

"Whats wrong," Lucy asked. Natsu blushed even more and looked away. Lucy scooted up a little so her head was right below is neck and her hand was on his chest.

"Wh-What are you d-doing Luce," Natsu asked. Lucy looked at him and got over him.

"What do you mean," Lucy asked. 'Hehe~ he is nervous!' Lucy thought. Natsu gulped. Lucy leaned down closer, inches away from his face. "Well," Lucy asked. 'I can feel her breath on my lips... what do i do?!' Natsu thought frantically.

"Y-your rea-lly cl-ose, Lu-ce," Natsu said. Lucy grinned.

"So," Lucy asked. Natsu gulped. 'I can't hold it anymore! She will probably hate me now but i can't hold it!' Natsu thought. Natsu put his hands on Lucy's face and kissed her. Lucy gasped into the kiss. Natsu took the moment and slid his tongue into her mouth. Natsu roamed her mouth, making her moan lightly. Lucy slowly put her hands on Natsu's face and kissed back. Natsu grinned into the kiss as they fought over dominance. Natsu won. After a few moments, they pulled away for air. Lucy was panting, a blush creeping onto her face. Natsu was also panting, but ginning as well.

"What ~pant~ just happened ~pant~," Lucy asked. Natsu smiled slightly and pulled Lucy down onto his chest.

"That was me showing you i love you," Natsu whispered into her ear. Lucy gasped and leaned closer to Natsu.

"I... I love you too," Lucy said. Natsu smiled and hugged her. What Natsu didn't notice was that Gray and Juvia were hiding in the water, watching the whole thing.

"Juvia thinks that was so sweet," Juvia exclaimed. Gray looked at her and smiled. "Juvia wishes someone would be that sweet to Juvia," Juvia said dreamily. Gray breathed in a little and swam so he was right in front of Juvia.

"What are you-," Juvia was cut off bye Gray sweetly kissing her. When Gray pulled away, Juvia was wide-eyed. Her eyes started to tear up.

"Oh no! I did something wrong didn't I?! I'm so-," Juvia cut Gray off by kissing him.

"You did nothing wrong. Juvia is just so happy. Juvia has been waiting for that for a long time," Juvia said. this time, Gray was wide-eyed. Juvia hugged Gray. The water around them grew cold as Gray blushed. Juvia giggled.

**Back to Natsu and Lucy ;3**

Natsu and Lucy were kissing under the umbrella still...

**Lets leave them alone o3o Later into the day~!  
**

All the boys had left the hotel to do "guy things" (fight at the beach). The girls looked out the window to see Natsu being thrown into the smoothie shack. Lucy sighed as he caught it on fire.

"I guess we are gonna have some things to pay for after all," Mira said nervously. "Ne, Erza... Erza? Anyone home," Mira asked. Erza just sighed as she stared at the surfing bluenette.

"ERZA AND JELLAL~ SITTING IN A TREE~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE," the girls chanted. Erza blushed and stopped staring at him.

"Sh-Shut up," Erza exclaimed. Lucy, Levy, and Mira giggled at the embarrassed look on Erza's face.

"OH YA! I forgot! I got something to tell you guys," Lucy exclaimed. All the girls gathered around Lucy as she sat on the bar.

**To Be Continued~**

**I bet you hate me now :3 Gomen!  
**

**Happy: Off course they hate you! You cut it off at the good part! **

**HEY! I thought i tied you u- I mean... ~looks around~ crap! Whatever! no going back now! I thought i tied you up?!**

**Happy: Charle untied me :3**

**Charle: Gomen but he offered to take me on a romantic date tonight ~blush~**

**You guys are dating?! Whatever! Hope you liked this part! Imma post the next part RIGHT after this so, Review Please~! ^-^**


	13. PART 2

**Enjoy~ This is the continuation of the last chapter! P.S. (i don't own the game Bullshit. it is from Baka and Test)  
**

"NANI," all the girls yelled.

"YOUR DATING NATSU," Erza exclaimed. Juvia was smiling. She already knew.

"Un," Lucy said smiling.

"Ano... Juvia is also dating Gray," Juvia said quietly.

"NANI," everyone yelled again.

"Congrats! Oh yeah, i knew you guys were stalking us. I saw your heads and Gray kiss you," Lucy said. She glared at Juvia getting in her face. Juvia laughed nervously.

"Juvia is sorry," Juvia said. Lucy laughed and back up.

"Lets go up to our room. I'm in the mood to play cards," Lucy said. Everyone agreed and headed up. Everyone was inside the girls' room (this is where they go so they can be by themselves). Mira stayed out for a minute. Mira snickered as she grabbed the sign on the girls' room and the sign on the boys' room (same thing as the girls' room) and switched them. 'This is gonna be fun!' Mira thought, walking into the girls' room.

"What are the rules of this game," Juvia asked. Lucy grinned and pulled out the cards tucked into a bag.

"The rules are simple really! This game is our little game. It is called Bullshit. One person will put down a card and say what it is. they will keep going on with this until someone yells 'BULLSHIT'. If that person is wrong, they have to take the cards and take off a piece of clothing. if they are right, the other person gets the cards and take off a piece of clothing. I got some sake too if you guys want any," Cana explained, pulling out a bottle of sake and booze. Juvia gulped and shivered. 'Oh no...' Juvia thought. The game started.

**To the guys~ AWAY~!**

The guys were all coming inside.

"Hey, lets go to the guys' room," Natsu suggested. Everyone agreed and they headed up. When they opened the "guys' room" (aka the girls' room) they froze at the sight. Everyone was either close to naked, naked or only had a few articles of clothing. Wendy was nowhere to be found. (she is in her room with the exceeds) The girls froze when they saw the guys in the doorway. Natsu and Gray looked at Juvia and Lucy who were both naked and passed out from blood loss. They quickly threw their undergarments on and ran over to their unconscious boyfriends. Jellal was frozen when he saw Erza in only her underwear.

"J-J-JELLAL," Erza screamed. Erza grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the boys. Half of them were having nosebleeds and half were unconscious. Jellal passed out. Erza yelped and rapped a robe around herself, running over to him. The other girls were quickly getting dressed. Levy was trying to wake Gajeel up. He passed out but not from blood-loss. His face was a brighter red than Erza's hair. He passed out from embarrassment.

**Lets skip to half an hour later. everyone is awake and the guys were taking showers to clean the blood off.**

Natsu came out of the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel around his neck. Lucy fell asleep on the couch with Levy, and Erza. Happy was laying on Lucy's lap, sleeping.

"That is one big couch," Natsu mumbled. There was still enough room on the couch for about 5 people. "Tomorrow is when me and Luce go to her mother's grave," Natsu said, sitting beside Lucy. Lucy moved a little so she was leaning against Natsu's arm.

"Mom," Lucy mumbled in her sleep. A tear slowly rolled down her face. Natsu felt something pull at his heart strings. Natsu gently put his hand on Lucy's head.

"Luce," Natsu whispered. Lucy moved a little and looked up at him. Natsu jumped a little as her big brown eyes stared into his onyx ones.

"What do you need, Natsu," Lucy asked. Natsu blushed a little and started to say random things. Lucy laughed, catching him off guard.

"Whats so funny," Natsu asked, pouting. Lucy grinned and pointed behind him at Erza and Levy.

"You just woke Erza and Levy up. Plus, you woke me up. and we are tired," Lucy's grin turned into an evil glare. Natsu gulped and slowly stood up. Lucy grabbed his arm and pushed him onto the couch. Erza, Levy, and Lucy stood above Natsu with killer auras surrounding them.

"SORRY! Sorry sorry sorry! Please don't hurt me," Natsu begged.

"Tooo laattteee," the girls said in unison. Natsu yelled as they all started to attack him. Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel walked in, and when they see Natsu getting attacked, they slowly walk away. Juvia stalked up behind Gray and put her hand on his mouth.

"Coommmeee oooonnnn Grrraaaayyyy," Juvia said. Gray gulped and looked at her. She had bubbles floating around her. 'SHE IS DRUNK! CANA!' Gray yelled in his head. Juvia giggled and slowly walked away, dragging Gray with her.

**Too be continued... AGAIN! Haha, sorry. Lets just say Juvia finally got something she wanted from him. ~grins~**

**Happy: Eeewwww**

**Shut up!**

**Happy: Gross! Hey aren't Natsu and Lucy going to- MMF!**

**~shoves sock in Happy's mouth~ NO SPOILERS!... ~laughs nervously~ Gomen guys. anyways! Hope you liked it! Red the next part, PART 3! Please review~!  
**


	14. PART 3

**PART 3! Enjoy!**

Natsu and Luce were on the way to her mom and dad's graves.

"It was nice of Wendy to use Troia on you," Lucy said. Natsu nodded and sped up. "How did you learn how to ride a motorcycle," Lucy asked/yelled over the noise.

"Gray," Natsu yelled back. Lucy laughed.

"I can't believe you took a lesson from Gray! Wow," Lucy exclaimed. Natsu grinned when at her after they stopped in front of the graveyard. Lucy sighed and got of the bike. She grabbed her flowers and walked over to the graves. Lucy put the flowers on their graves. Natsu watched as Lucy fell to her knees, her whole body shaking. Natsu felt his heart shatter when he heard sobs come from her. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Hi, mama, papa. It has been a while. I guess I've been caught up in my work. How have you been? I've been doing good," Lucy said. Natsu watched Lucy talk to her parents. 'Igneel' Natsu thought. He looked to the sky, feeling a tear roll down his face. He quickly wiped it away.

**15 minutes later~ **

Lucy stood up and looked at Natsu. Tears were rolling down her face.

"We better get going," she said, sobbing. Natsu nodded and stood up. It hurt Natsu to see tears roll down her face. He put his hand on Lucy's cheek and used his thumb to wipe the tears away. He pecked her on the lips and put his forehead against her's.

"Please stop crying... It hurts to see you cry," Natsu said. Lucy sobbed and hugged Natsu.

"Its just... I miss them so much," Lucy cried into his chest. Images of Lucy and her mother and father happy ran through her mind. "I can't help it! The tears won't stop flowing!" Lucy sobbed. Natsu felt himself want to cry as images of him and Igneel ran through his head. Natsu hugged Lucy closer as she cried, holding his own tears in.

"We all miss the ones we loved. But... we always loose the people we love. We can't stop it. They die, or they just disappear. But they are always in our hearts. No matter what," Natsu said. Lucy cried out as she felt tears hit her head. "We will always love them and they will always love us. No matter what! We have to believe that! Your mother and father still love you. Igneel still loves me. Ur still loves Gray! They all love us! And they will never stop loving us... Because," Natsu sniffed and looked to the sky, "WE ARE FAMILY!" Lucy cried as she dropped to her knees. Natsu dropped beside her and hugged her close. Tears rolled down his face as images ran through his mind. "happy memories, sad memories. We have them all. But we have to remember the happy times we had with them!" Natsu and Lucy didn't notice that Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and Happy were all behind them. they were crying. "Remember everything you did with them. Remember that they love you and you love them! Never forget it," Natsu exclaimed. Lucy grabbed his shirt and looked at him.

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy said. Natsu smiled and wiped the tears off his and her faces. Natsu froze when he heard crying behind him. He slowly turned around with terror in his eyes.

"That was so beautiful," Levy said. She hugged Gajeel, making him blush lightly.

"I never knew you could act so wise," Gray said, with a smirk. Natsu growled and then blushed at what Erza said.

"That is so sweet. And you said it all for your girlfriend," Erza said. Natsu blushed. Lucy giggled and stood up.

"W-When did you get here," Natsu asked. Gajeel sighed.

"We got here as soon as you started your little speech," Gajeel said. Natsu's eyes-widened.

"WHAT," Natsu yelled.

"Yeah! You got a problem with it," Gray asked. Natsu growled and Slammed his forehead against Gray, pushing him back.

"So what if i do," Natsu asked. They growled at each other.

"Juvia thinks you should stop," Juvia said.

"Why," Natsu and Gray asked. They froze when they felt a menacing aura behind them.

"That's why," Lucy and Levy said. Erza punch them both and walked over to Lucy.

"You okay," Erza asked. Lucy smiled a little and nodded. Erza smiled and looked at the guys who were all fighting.

"SHUT UP ALREADY," Lucy yelled. Lucy huffed as the guys jumped. "God! This is a graveyard! You don't fight in a place like this! it is disrespectful!" Lucy was glaring at them as the shrunk.

"Sorry," Natsu mumbled. Lucy sighed and smiled slightly.

"Lets just leave!" Everyone nodded in agreement and they left for the hotel.

**The hotel~ :3**

They walked into a now empty hotel.

"Were is everyone?" Lucy wandered around. She saw a note on the bar and picked it up. It said:

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_We left for a while and don't know when we will be back. Have fun being at the hotel all alone ;) If you know what i mean!_**

**_Gomen! That was Mira-nee. Please be careful. We got word that there is a guild nearby. We've never heard of them and don't know what they look like so just be careful! See ya when we get back!_**

_**Mira, Lisanna, and everyone**_

Lucy blushed at what Mira had wrote. She called the others over to read the note.

"What does she mean, 'If you know what i mean'?" Natsu was completely confused. Everyone looked at Lucy as if they waned her to explain.

"I'M NOT TELLING HIM," the flushed Lucy screamed. Natsu tilted his head and shrugged. There was a flash of lightening and it started to rain. Natsu froze when he heard movement in the kitchen.

"Who's there," Natsu asked. A girl walked out of the kitchen.

"Michelle?! But I thought you turned back into a doll?!" Lucy stared at her. Michelle started to tear up and she ran over to Lucy, hugging her.

"Lucy-neesan! I missed you so much!" Michelle sobbed ad Lucy rubbed her back lightly. "Somehow i turned back into a human. I don't know how but i am so happy!" Lucy started to tear up as Michelle sobbed into her shoulder.

"Michelle..." Lucy stared at her. They talked for a while about how Michelle found them and stuff like that. After a little, the rain died down a little bit.

"Juvia is going to go outside," Juvia said. She quickly opened the door and walked out. Gray, who was laying on the couch, jumped up and ran after her. Lucy sighed and started up the stairs.

"You can sleep in our room, Michelle-chan," Levy said smiling. Michelle smiled and followed Levy to her room.

"I'm gonna be in our room, Erza. If i'm need, come get me." and with that, she was gone.

"... I'm gonna go up with her," Natsu announced. Erza glared at Natsu and got in front of him.

"If you TOUCH her, i will kill you, got it?" It wasn't really a question, more of a order. Natsu gulped and nodded. "Good!" Erza moved out of the way Natsu bolted for the stairs. 'What did she mean by that?' Natsu asked himself. He saw Lucy go to go into her room so he walked in behind her.

"Hey," natsu whispered in her ear. Lucy yelped and glared at him.

"Don't Do That!" Lucy blushed as she yelled at her now laughing boyfriend. Natsu stopped laughing when he noticed she was gone.

"Luce? Were'd ya go," Natsu asked.

"I'm in the tub! Don't bug me," Lucy called out from the bathroom. Natsu grinned and lied one her bed, falling asleep.

**To Juvia and Gray~**

Juvia walked along the beach, hand in hand, with Gray while it rained. Juvia was just smiling while Gray looked like he was about to melt.

"Can we go back to the hotel," Gray asked. Juvia sighed and nodded. He grinned and hugged her, making her blush. When they went to walk to the hotel, lightning crash into the sand in front of them. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray picked up a smoldering piece of metal out of the sand. "Lets just... uh..." Gray saw a cave along the cliff. "Lets go into that cave till it stops!" Before Juvia could answer, Gray dragged her to the cave.

"Juvia does not like the smell in here! It smells like rotting fish," Juvia complained. Gray sniffed the air and shrugged.

"It smells fine to me." Juvia sighed and sat on a rock.

"This is gonna be a long night," Juvia sighed. Gray made an offended look but when Juvia kissed his cheek, it turned into a blush. (**XD**) Gray was gonna say something but he just closed his mouth. Juvia giggled and sat on the rock again. Gray sat beside her and they fell asleep like that.

**Next mornin~**

**Yeah i said Mornin'! Deal with it XD**

Gray looked around to see no Juvia. He stood up and walked outside to see her laying on the sand.

"What are you doing out here," Gray asked. Juvia opened and eye and closed it again.

"I'm tired! I couldn't sleep with all your snoring," Juvia explained. Gray blushed and then sighed. He bent over and put his arms behind Juvia's legs and her back, picking her up bridal style. She squealed as Gray walked into the hotel carrying her. There were 'whoops' and whistles as he walked up the stairs with her. Lightly putting her down, Gray opened the door to see Lucy and Natsu curled up together on her bed. Juvia giggled and Gray chuckled.

"I am SO not letting this down," Gray said. Natsu had his arm under Lucy's shirt. Juvia blushed madly when she saw it and ran over to the bed. She grabbed Natsu's hand and yanked it out of Lucy's shirt, earning a groan from Natsu and a squeal from Lucy when she noticed where his hand was. A dark aura surrounded Lucy and she punched Natsu right on the head. Lucy got out of the bed and jerked him out by his scarf. He made a choking sound as he hit the floor. Juvia giggled and walked away with Lucy. Natsu lied on the ground.

"You had your hand up her shirt!" Gray was laughing but Natsu looked completely serious. "That is weird... whats up?" Natsu ignored Gray and sniffed the air.

"Something doesn't smell right..." Gray looked at the Dragon Slayer as he sniffed around. "Lets go!" Natsu bolted out of the room, with Gray not far behind. The whole guild was outside looking at something out in the ocean.

It was a guild!

**Aaaaannnnnddddd the parts are over :3 hehe cliffy!  
**

**Happy: THAT IS A HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGER!  
**

**Where did you come from?!**

**Happy: The closet**

**0-0 oops. Well, hope you liked it! ******** thanks for the help, Yuukichanshadowtheifoftherelm, Darkgirl99, babymunkhcin, and Namidaga Ochiru~! **Review Please~!


	15. Tidal Reaper

_**Last time~**_

_"You had your hand up her shirt!" Gray was laughing but Natsu looked completely serious. "That is weird... whats up?" Natsu ignored Gray and sniffed the air._

_"Something doesn't smell right..." Gray looked at the Dragon Slayer as he sniffed around. "Lets go!" Natsu bolted out of the room, with Gray not far behind. The whole guild was outside looking at something out in the ocean._

_It was a guild!_

**_Now~_**** Enjoy~!**

Natsu and Gray stared, shocked, at the guild that slowly moved towards the land. They walked to the front of the group where Lucy, Michelle, Wendy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, and Makarov were.

"What is that?!" Natsu stared at the guild. Lucy grabbed his arm shakily and pulled him towards her.

"I-I've heard o-of them... Th-they are th-the underwater g-guild Tidal R-Reaper! Apparently, there is a underwater city called Atlantia, where they come from. They control all the seas all around the world. They are mostly water magic users," Lucy said. Natsu looked at her and saw her shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and watched the guild.

"Juvia knows that guild! Juvia considered going there but Juvia is happy Juvia came to Fairy Tail," Juvia said happily. Gray smiled slightly and held her hand. Juvia blushed and smiled at him.

"Lucy-neesan... What do they want," Michelle asked. She was hiding behind Lucy. Lucy went to talk but jumped when Natsu pulled her close. A large Shadow started to emerge out of the water. Makarov stepped to the front as the Shadow came up on the land. It was a large black Sea Snake. A woman and two children were on top of its head. The woman look at them and glared at Makarov.

"Well, Well, Well. Makarov. Long time no see," the woman said. Makarov glared at her.

"Yes it has been too long, Akarita. But not long enough," Makarov growled. Akarita scoffed and jumped off the snake's head, in front of Makarov. Natsu growled at her and looked at the kids. "What are you doing here," Makarov asked. Akarita scoffed and glared at him.

"My princess is sick and tired of you throwing trash into our ocean! We have tried to stay away from you but you have gone to far," Akarita said. Jellal stared at her curiously. The two children looked at Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel.

"Ah~ Fellow," boy, "Dragon Slayers," girl, "Nice to meet you," both children said. They jumped off the snake and beside Akarita.

"Hello, children. Why didn't you stay quiet?! I told you not to try and face them," Akarita growled. The children both scoffed at the same time.

"We are," girl, "Twin Dragon Slayers," boy, "We think," girl, "We can handle," boy, "these three," both children said. The twin smirked. Natsu growled at them and felt Lucy walk out of his grip. Levy walked away from Gajeel and Romeo walked away from Wendy.

"Who are you," Lucy growled.

"What do you want with them," Levy asked.

"TELL US," Romeo yelled. The twins sigh in unison and looked at them, backs facing each other.

"We are Twin Water Dragon Slayers," they both said.

"I am Kayla," the girl said.

"I am Kyle," the boy said. Akarita sighed and shook her head. Everyone in the guild was at a safe distance and watching them, ready for action. Makarov sighed and watched them carefully. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy watched them in shock. They were talking all normal!

"Who are you," Kayla and Kyle asked.

"I am Lucy," Lucy growled. Natsu stared at her in shock. 'Why is she talking to them?' he asked himself.

"I am Levy," Levy said. Gajeel growled quietly when she looked at the boy. 'Why is she looking at him?!' Gajeel yelled in his head.

"I am Romeo," Romeo said. 'Romeo-kun...' Wendy thought. The twins smiled lightly and took a step closer to the three. The three Dragon Slayers went to walk in front of them but Lucy, Levy, and Romeo held their hands up.

"WAIT," all three said. They looked taken back but stayed back. Kayla and Kyle smiled slightly. They circled the three and Kyle walked up to Lucy.

"I like you... you are pretty and seem nice," he said in a low voice. Natsu glared at him and Lucy laughed coldly. Kyle looked taken back.

"I'm taken. Plus, you seem a little too young for me," she said. Kayla was looking at Romeo as Lucy and Kyle bickered.

"You are so cute," she squealed. Wendy glared at the girl as Romeo stared at her confused.

"Excuse me," he asked.

"You are cute! I want you," Kayla squealed again.

"Uuummmm." Romeo looked away uncomfortably. Levy slowly started to walk away from the four.

"What do we do," she asked Gajeel as they bickered.

"I'm happy because that Kyle brat didn't go after you. you are mine. As long as he doesn't come after you, i don't care," Gajeel said possessively. Levy blushed. The guild sweat dropped and turned back to Akarita who was talking to Makarov.

"I don't care what you say! We are not going to let you start a war with us on land," Makarov yelled. Akarita growled and jumped back onto the snake.

"Midnight! **(a.n. i know it is cheesy but deal with it!)** get them," Akarita ordered. The snaked hissed at them and dove into the group. They started to fight the snake as Natsu and Wendy held back from attacking Kayla and Kyle.

"Come on! We am older than we look," Kyle said to Lucy. Kayla nodded.

"Yeah! We don't look it but we are 19," Kayla said.

"EH," Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Romeo, and Wendy exclaimed. Kayla and Kyle nodded.

"If you are 19, then i can do this," Natsu yelled. He jumped at the boy and punched him, sending Kyle flying Kayla. Kayla whimpered under Kyle and he quickly stood up.

"You okay sis," Kyle asked. Kayla nodded and shook her head like a dog, sending water flying. 'How did her head get wet?' Lucy asked herself.

"Yeah," she said. Kyle smiled at her and glared at Natsu.

"NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER! ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON," Kyle roared as a blast of water came from his mouth, straight towards Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"NATSU/WENDY/GAJEEL," Lucy, Romeo, and Levy yelled. The three saw the water and jumped out of the way.

ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON," Natsu roared, sending fire billowing towards Kyle. Kyle jumped but the fire hit his leg. He dropped and looked at the burn on his leg.

"You bastard," he growled. Lucy glared at him.

"Don't call him a bastard," Lucy yelled. Kyle looked at Lucy. She had anger in his eyes. He felt himself getting jealous and mad.

"SHUT UP," He yelled. Water surrounded Kyle. Lucy and Kayla backed away. "STOP PROTECTING HIM," he roared as Water was sent in all directions.

"K-Kyle," Kayla said shakily. She went to put her hand on him but the water sent her flying.

"KAYLA," Lucy exclaimed. She ran up to the small girl and pulled her into her arms. "Wendy! Come here," Lucy exclaimed. Wendy ran over.

"K-Kyle has n-never acted l-like th-this before," Kayla said shakily. Lucy looked at Kyle as he fought with Romeo, Gajeel, and Natsu. Levy went to fight the snake.

"Why would he get mad at me for protecting Natsu," Lucy thought out loud. Kayla looked at Lucy as Wendy healed her leg that had a large gash in it from the water.

"He seems to have "claimed" you," Kayla said. Lucy looked at her in confusion. "He took a liking to you and doesn't like it the you are taken. So when you protect Natsu, it makes him even more mad," she explained. Lucy look at Kyle. He had hurt and anger on his face. Kayla grabbed Lucy hand, making her jump.

"What is it," Lucy asked. She was shocked when she saw tears rolling down Kayla's face.

"He is blinded by his feelings. Thats why he didn't listen to me. But he won't hurt you. Please, help him," Kayla cried. Lucy looked back at Natsu, Gajeel, and Romeo as they fought Kyle.

"Okay! I will try," Lucy said. Wendy looked at her, worry in her eyes. Lucy smiled and pet Wendy's head. "It will be okay," she whispered. Wendy nodded, worry still on her face. Lucy stood up and slowly walked over to the fight. She slowly walked towards Kyle, who was cornered against a rock. "Kyle," Lucy said softly. Kyle stiffened and slowly looked at her. The other three watched her carefully as she walked closer. Water was still engulfing Kyle's body and flying everywhere. "Kyle, please stop," Lucy said. Kyle closed his eyes, his hands on his head. His head was shaking.

"NO! NO! NO," Kyle kept yelling. Lucy walked closer. She reached her hand towards the confused boy.

"LUCE," Natsu yelled. Lucy looked at him and smiled.

"Trust me," she said. Natsu looked like he was about to jump at Kyle if he hurt her. She reach her hand into the Water, flinching as it cut her arm. Kyle heard Lucy scream and froze. The water froze and fell to the ground. He looked at her arm, shaking. There were small cuts on it. His hands flew up to his face as he shook.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," Kyle said, over and over. Lucy smiled softly at the smaller boy. He really wasn't that much smaller than her. Kyle looked at Lucy, tears rolling down his face. "I'm so sorry," Kyle cried. Lucy smiled again and hugged him, making him stiffen up. She heard a jealous growl behind her and glared at Natsu, making him hide. She looked down at Kyle and petted his head as he cried.

"It is okay. You really scared your sister you know? The water that you surrounded yourself in really hurt her leg," Lucy said. Kyle looked at her with a shocked face.

"WHAT," he yelled. Lucy looked at Kayla. Wendy wasn't having a lot of luck in healing her leg. There was a small pool of blood under her leg. Kyle stared at her for a few moments and then ran over.

"Kayla! Oh my god," Kyle stared at her leg. Kayla grabbed her brother's hand. He looked at her, tears running down his face.

"Its okay. stop crying," she said. Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Romeo, and Natsu were staring at the twins. Natsu bent down beside them and placed a hand on Kyle shoulder. Kyle jumped and glared at him.

"HEY! Chill! Listen, I know you like Lucy, but you can't take her from the one she loves. There is someone out there who loves you a lot. And i know you will find her," Natsu said. Kyle glared at him for a few minutes. Natsu grinned, making Kyle stare at him weirdly.

"You are weird," Kyle said. Natsu looked at him with a fake hurt face. The little group laughed.

"friends," Natsu asked. Kyle smiled.

"friends," Kyle said, shaking hands with Natsu. Lucy smiled and looked over at the snake.

"We better go help defeat the snake," Lucy said. Kyle and Kayla looked at Lucy.

"DON'T HURT HIM," the twins yelled. The 5 guild mates looked at them in confusion.

**DONE! What you think?**

**Happy: Did you like it? Me, Charla, and Lily weren't in it *pouts***

**Sorry but i don't really want to put you guys in this fight. sorry~!**

**Happy: Fine! Review please~!**

**Both: Ja Ne~!**


End file.
